Young and Beautiful
by StellarStarHen
Summary: It's the decision no teenage girl should have to make. Should Prue stay loyal to Andy even after he betrayed her? This is the story of their relationship before what you saw.


"Maybe it wasn't what it looked like…" a 15 year old Piper tried to convince her sister

"What else could it have been, Piper!?" replied a 17 year old Prue, her blood seeming to boil from the anger that was flowing through her

"There has to be some sort of explanation, Prue, you know Andy's like the nicest guy on earth, he's never cheat on you." Although Piper said this with so much certainty, she had to admit to herself that she had no idea whether or not Andy was cheating on Prue, although it did seem unlikely, Andy would never hurt a fly, much less break Prue's heart like this.

"Piper, you weren't there…you didn't see what I saw. He was playing tonsil hockey with some blonde bimbo! I was so completely shocked I couldn't even scream at him…not that I didn't want to…I wanted to kill him…I wanted…oh, I don't know what I want." Prue plopped herself down on her bed. "What do I do, Piper?"

"I don't know, Prue. Just go and talk to him. Maybe your eyes played a trick on you or something. And if not…then maybe he'll tell you the truth and you can dump his cheating ass."

"Yeah…but how do I know if he's lying either way?" a muffled question from Prue, who was still laying face down on the bed

"If only we could always know…like Grams. How does she do that?" Piper was suddenly inspired "Hold on!" Piper rushed down the stairs to the kitchen where Grams was cleaning up from dinner.

"Piper, why in such a hurry? Oh, by the way, darling, is something wrong with Prue, she seemed sad tonight at dinner."

"Well, I think she and Andy are having a fight or something, I'm sure it's nothing." Piper was eyeing the little black book Grams always carried around with her. "Hey, did you leave that stove on!?"

As Grams spun around to check the stove Piper snatched the book from the counter and pocketed it.

"No? Well, I guess I was mistaken…anyways…bye Grams!" Piper skipped away as she said this

"Teenagers." Grams slowly shook her head as she returned to tidying up

"I've got it!" Piper exclaimed as she burst back into Prue's bedroom.

"Got what?" Prue asked

"It's Gram's little poetry book. Remember when we were little and we stole it to see why she always carried it around. Well back then it didn't make very much sense…and it still doesn't. But one thing I've always remembered about it is that it had a poem about getting people to tell the truth. Maybe she made her little human lie-detector secret into a poem so she wouldn't forget it. And now we can use it!" Piper breathlessly shouted

"You do know you're insane, don't you?" Prue replied

"You do remember you're the desperate one, don't you?" Piper quipped back as she flipped the pages. "Aha! Here it is! 'For those who want the truth revealed, opened hearts and secrets unsealed, from now until it's now again, after which the memory ends. Those who are now in this house will hear the truth from others' mouths.' Wow…that is the worst poetry I've ever read."

"I really think it was stupid of you to steal this book, and this idea is never going to work." Prue remarked

"Wow…um you're being kind of harsh Prue." Piper looked down at the floor

"I'm just…telling the truth! Oh my god, I can only tell the truth. And the fact that I just said that makes it a truth. And that. And that…ok, I should stop." Prue shouted

"Let me try: Garden State is a…BAD movie. Oh my gosh…ok…so should we go try it out on Andy?"

"No, _we're_ not going. _I'm_ going. He's my boyfriend." Prue quipped as she stood up. "By the way, I didn't loose that pink sweater did I?"

"Nope, it's in my closet, I stole it." Piper's cheeks turned blush red. "Sorry…"

After much sneaking and stuffing some pillows under her covers Prue was able to successfully get out of the manor and over to Andy's house in about 15 minutes. When she got there, her heart was beating out of her chest. She wasn't sure she even wanted to know the truth anymore. She was sure she could just forget about what she saw and just keep going with Andy.

"That's crazy!" Prue said to herself "I can't just forget…I'm gonna settle this thing once and for all!" and with that, Prue knocked on Andy's front door. There was the sounds of footsteps inside before Andy himself swung the door open and stood face to face with Prue.

"Oh, hey Prue! I didn't expect you…what are you doing here now?" Andy asked, as if nothing was wrong. Prue supposed it was the way he always said things, but with her newfound knowledge, everything seemed like it was out of the ordinary or some sort of cover-up. Maybe it was because she felt so betrayed and therefore she was paranoid.

"Andy, I just have one thing to ask and I need you to tell me the truth. Actually…If I'm right I believe you're forced to tell me the truth."

"What are you talking about?" Andy was thoroughly confused

"What I'm trying to say…I'm saying…Are you cheating on me?" Prue spat out the words as if they could infect her and she needed to stay as far away from them as possible.

"Yes." Andy said "Wait…hold on…why did I say that?"

Prue could only gasp. It was the answer she expected, but not the answer she wanted, nor deserved. She stood there for a solid minute thinking of what this meant, what she should do. Suddenly she had the feeling she had to get out of there as fast as possible. It was like she couldn't take being in this spot, near Andy, near his home. She looked at him. He was looking at the ground. She knew he was ashamed, she knew he was probably sorry, but she that didn't matter anymore.

"It's over Andy." Prue turned to leave

"Wait, Prue! I love you!" Andy shouted as she walked away. Prue hesitated for a moment, but then continued to walk. This wouldn't be the last time she saw Andy, or the last time she cast a truth spell on him. They would rekindle their flame later in life…but for now Prue was done with him, which she knew was the right thing, even if he was under a truth spell when he said he loved her.


End file.
